Ticklingfest
by Alvin-Seville-Lover
Summary: Just a oneshot I wrote out of boredom. Book its based on is not that well known though.. Summary: On one lonely day in Norway theres only one thing a girl can do to cheer her best friend up.. tickles of course!


It was a pleasant day on Cannon Avenue, a small street in a place called Norway, that is so small you can barely see it on a map!But that isn't the point. The point is, two completely different people from totally different backgrounds have a very extraordinary friendship. Their names are Nilly Jones and Lisa Pederson. We're going to go see what they are doing on this particulary lovely day.

Nilly, was sitting against a small and pathetic tree in his backyard. He was sitting there looking particulary bored, and flicking mindlessly through an old dusty book named _Animals You Wish Didn't Exist_.

Lisa, on the other hand, was looking around in her house (namely her living-room) , brushing past her Ipod, Nintendo DS and IPhone, and looking straight out of the window to the neighbouring garden. There, she saw her extraordinary tiny, red haired, big freckled best friend sitting against his tree looking bored. She admitted right there and then that she was feeling just as bored as her friend outside was and decided to go right out there and be bored with him. Brightening up a little, Lisa quickly walked out of the living-room, pulled open her front door and ran outside. "Nilly!" She yelled, surpressing a laugh bubble that arose in her throat. "Nilly!"

From over the fence Nilly heard the yell of his name and slammed the book shut, sending up a cloud of dust that sent the boy into a miniature coughing fit. Once he had recovered he ran over to the fence, hooked his fingers onto the edge of it and swung, landing himself in a soft patch of convieniently placed grass. Lisa grinned as she realized Nilly had swung himself into her garden and ran over to the patch of red, Nilly's hair, and pulled him up as he offered a hand. Nilly, when close to an average sized person, was extremely tiny. And I mean _extremely_. "What do you want to do then?" Asked Lisa as she beamed at Nilly."I don't know!" Moaned Nilly, flopping himself down and resting himself on Lisa's bigger and better apple tree. Lisa sat down next to him and grinned to herself as a bright spark of an idea popped into her head. She shuffled closer to Nilly, so close that both of them started blushing crazily, but not moving. _Perfect. _Lisa thought to herself, moving a hand into the space next to her own hip and Nilly's hip, not that there was much of a space. She quickly glanced over at Nilly. He hadn't noticed a thing. _Also Perfect _Lisa thought, and began to wiggle her finger up and down Nilly's hip. "Uh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nilly started giggling uncontrollably, falling flat on his back. "Lisa, stohohohohohhahahahaha-stop!" Nilly cried in between laughs as Lisa tickled as many places as possible. "Lisa, I'm warning you...!-if you...hahahahaha!-don't stop, I'll..hehehe.. I'll...hahahahahahaha! -MAKE YOU EAT FARTONAUT POWDER UNTILL YOU BLAST OFF TO THE MOON!" Nilly's outburst was so loud for a boy that was so tiny, Lisa stopped tickling. It felt as if the whole world had stopped. Nilly was actually savouring the moment of no-more tickles, but it couldn't last. Lisa started tickling the boy in many places all over again. "Lisa.. Lisa I'm warning you...HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.. stop or else I'm going to-!" Nilly was giggling like a hyena and rolling around laughing and crying at the same time. Lisa wouldn't stop though, still tickling her best friend senseless. "Lisa!" Nilly moaned. "Lisa.. .. please stop!""No!" Lisa mumbled defiantly, fingers still tickling."Oh look, its Doctor Proctor do you want to try out that fartonaut powder now?" Nilly asked quickly. Time stood still once more asLisa peered around and Nilly began to get away. "Hey!" Lisa squealed, running after him. The two children began to chase eachother up and down Cannon Avenue as the sun began to go down. (A.N - This is based on a book called Doctor Proctor's Fart Powder *snerk*. It's a bit unknown to be honest, but it's out there! And it's good! :D )


End file.
